Rose Tinted Past
by rupzydaisy
Summary: The truth about how Didyme's name is crossed out on the list of known vampires and the explanation as to why Marcus always looked bored. 'To leave would be leaving without her,' She had died, and had taken his heart with her.


_Just a little one shot. Basically taken from a hint about their past from the Twilight Lexicon website... Hope you like it! _

__

Called 'Rose Tinted Past' because that's how people look back on their memories and history itself. Hindsight's wonderful especially when you mess with it.

Rose Tinted Past

'Happiness hit her, like a bullet in the back,

Strung up from, a great height, by someone who should've known better than that'

-Dog Days Are Over, Florence and the Machine-

Marcus and Didyme stood hand in hand in the main court of the Volturi castle. The sun shone in through the slits in the late afternoon and lit up the whole chamber. Rainbows of colour shone in the room as the rays of light hit the vampires' skin and bounced of the stone walls sparkling. Everyone had heard the whispers, the rumours and had come to watch. The room was full of the members of the guard and quite a number had come back to the castle after being away for a while. It was unusual for so many to be there at one time but this occasion was unusual.

Aro and Caius were sitting in their chair, and Caius stood up and moved to the side towards the rest of the crowd. As he moved he smiled warmly at Marcus and Didyme who walked forwards to towards Aro. He sat in his chair and watched the two, the couple, move towards him, then he stood and went to greet them. He took hold of the remaining hand of both of them and kissed his sister's.

"Sister, Marcus, what brings you here?" Aro asked innocently though it was clear he was teasing them as he smiled while he spoke.

"You know full well why we are here." Didyme answered as she smiled back to her brother.

"I did wonder when you were going to come." Aro said as he looked at Marcus.

"As you now know, she only answered me this morning," Marcus replied, his face glowed happily as he looked at Didyme. She stared back and their smiles seemed permanent.

"Ah, so I suppose it is definite now." Aro inquired.

"Forever and always." Marcus replied.

Aro nodded in reply, "Marcus is with pleasure that I accept your request to take my sister's hand in marriage and for you to become my brother."

"Thank you Aro." Marcus said and he let go of his hand and wrapped his arms around Didyme. The court was full of applause as the Volturi guard celebrated the announcement of the engagement of one of their leaders.

* * *

"Ah Marcus, there you are, I have been searching for you for some time now." Aro said as he walked down the dark corridor.

"You should have called for me Aro." Marcus replied amicably as he walked up to Aro.

"I wanted to speak with you personally. Are you certain that you want to marry my sister?" Aro asked seriously.

"I am." Marcus replied.

"But you do know that others have fallen for her, countless of times. How they thought they loved her whilst it was merely her gift acting on their behaviour. It is extraordinary how her ability to provide happiness to all around her made it so." Aro mused.

"Yes I remember, however this time it is different, these feelings are reciprocated by her, which never happened before. I believe that if she was human, she would be la tua cantante for me. My singer. I am the happiest man." Marcus said quietly.

Aro studied him for a moment and then smiled warmly and Marcus smiled back.

"But of course my friend. You make a valid point.", then Aro's tone became serious, "However the reason I wished to speak with you is that you both were thinking of leaving the Volturi. Is this true?"

"We had entertained the notion earlier, to leave and travel the world. Now it is the plan. This world is so much larger than once thought; it would make sense to explore it." Marcus replied enthusiastically.  
Aro's smile slipped of his face but then his mouth twisted up again, "My friend, no, my brother, you wish to leave me?"

"Not in that sense. We would, of course, visit." Marcus smiled.

"Still, you do not have to leave, ever, if you wish. Voltera's doors shall always be open to you." Aro replied smiling back.

"Thank you Aro." Marcus nodded at his friend and then walked down the corridor. As he turned the corner, Aro's smile vanished from his face and was replaced by a thoughtful frown and this was mirrored by a cold calculating look in his red eyes.

* * *

Eight days later Aro ran into Voltera under the cover of darkness in a panic. His cloak and robes had been ripped and after the panic and shock subsided he became angry. In the middle of the courtroom he announced that a group of Romanian vampires had attacked him and Didyme and that she had been murdered. He had only managed to get away after killing two of them but the rest had already started a fire with his sister as the fuel.

The whole court was in silence, shocked. They could not believe it. The Romanians had a large following of vampires and they had ruled over most of Europe long before the Volturi had emergered. They even had castles to rival the Italian royalty. But to attack, it was not right. The Volturi Guard announced that they would remedy this, that the Romanians would pay. Attacking for no reason, no provocation and with larger numbers was cowardice. The Romanians would regret the moment they thought that plan was feasible.

Marcus led the Guard and led the destruction of the Romanians castles, they chased many of the continent and killed several of their devoted following. The supporters scattered and the remains of the once grand castles no longer stood proud, instead destroyed. The Romanians themselves fled, and the Volturi referred to them as cowards. They protested too, they argued that they never ordered an attack, that they never committed such a crime.

In the end they had got what they deserved but it would never make up for what had been lost. The light and joy in the castle had been blown out. With Didyme dead, happiness didn't enter the castle for a long time. Marcus was the worst hit. They had planned to spend the rest of their lives together, an eternity. A part of him had died along with her; he would never be the same. He wandered the castle, never leaving the walls except for important business. To leave would be leaving without her, as they had planned to leave the Volturi together, happily for the new start of their lives together.

* * *

_Hope you liked it and I hope you review to let me know :D_


End file.
